rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild West Rabbid
Wild West Rabbid is the 21st episode of the 2nd season of Rabbids Invasion (TV series) Summary A rabbid cowboy has come back to town looking for the outlaw rabbid who destroyed his rocking horse. And the rabbid cowboy only has one clue: a single bolt from the rocket. His search will lead him to scrap iron desperados, a rabbid barber, a poisonous caterpillar, and a final spectacular gunfight. Plot The episode opens up in the back of the gas station in the desert, which has a bunch of junk behind it that make up a Wild West town for the rabbids. One is seen sleeping in a rocking chair while some others are seen riding on chickens like horses (though one is chased by the mean dog), and there's even one that has a chicken pulling his wagon. One cowboy rabbid comes into their makeshift town and heads over to the saloon. Inside, two other cowboy rabbids are playing cards, one bartender rabbid is polishing a can of pepper juice, and one more is the piano player. Then the cowboy rabbid opens up the doors and all the other rabbids turn to him, but when he lets go of the doors, they go back and launch him away from the saloon. He comes back and this time gets inside the saloon, but the doors hit him again causing him to bump into the poker playing rabbids' table, the piano player rabbid's piano, and then he finally stops at the bar. He asks the bartender for a can of pepper juice, but when the bartender slides the can towards him, he pushes it too fast and it goes off the end of the bar. The rabbid goes to the end of the bar to try and catch another can, but after a few more misses, he finally manages to catch the can with his mouth, then drinks all the pepper juice inside, and spits the can into a bucket like he was spitting into a spittoon. After he does, he pulls out a photograph from his vest of him riding on a rocking horse, then a flashback reveals that he used to love riding on his rocking horse, but a rabbid wearing a pilot's helmet in a jet propelled shopping cart accidentally ran him over and broke the head off of his rocking horse. The cowboy rabbid cries over the loss of his rocking horse, then spots a stray nut that fell from the shopping cart and vows to get revenge on the other rabbid for breaking his rocking horse. When the flashback ends, the bartender returns to the front bar where the cowboy rabbid shows him the nut. The bartender rabbid puts the nut in his mouth to taste it, then spits it out, claiming that it tastes unfamiliar. Then the cowboy rabbid shows him a wanted poster of the rocket powered shopping cart and asks him where he could find it. The bartender rabbid tells him to go to someone in town for information. The cowboy rabbid thanks him and heads out to where the bartender told him to go. The cowboy rabbid heads over to a dumpster by the road, and when he asks out for someone, the dumpster opens to reveal two rabbids wearing Mexican sombreros, bandnas, and moustaches (one with a green one, and the other with a red one). When the cowboy rabbids asks them about the nut, they dig through the dumpster pulling out random junk thinking they are where the nut came from. After he tells them to stop pulling out junk, the two Mexican rabbids get cross with each other, then they start to fight each other with a wrench and an alarm clock. The cowboy rabbid stops their fighting when he shows them the rocket shopping cart wanted poster and asks them where he can find it. When the two realize what he's talking about, one points one way, and the other points in the opposite direction. When they realize what they were doing, they started to fight again. The cowboy rabbid becomes fed up with this and goes somewhere else. The cowboy rabbid steps away from the dumpster and the two fighting Mexican rabbids and pulls out a small music box with a crank. He turns the crank and it starts to play a tune, showing another flashback of him and his rocking horse, showing how much he loved it. The flashback ends when the rabbid hears music coming from somewhere, so he goes to see where it's coming from. It is then revealed to be coming from a radio, which is playing for a rabbid covered in shaving cream getting shaved by a barber rabbid, but the barber is somewhat crazy and plans to shave his unfortunate customer with a meat cleaver (which he's first seen sharpening with a toothbrush). Before he could begin "shaving" the cowboy rabbid approaches him (which gives the customer a chance to run away). The cowboy rabbid shows him the wanted poster, and the barber rabbit is able to recognize the rocket shopping cart, then points out toward the desert to tell him where it is. The cowboy rabbid then heads out to the desert to find it. However, after a short while out in the desert, the heat of the hot desert sun is starting to get to the cowboy rabbit, who is panting from lack of water, then he has a delusion of all the other rabbids he encountered earlier, who are all laughing evilly at him. While he continues on, he suddenly encounters the bartender rabbid again, who offers him a can of pepper juice. Right when the rabbids heads straight to him for the pepper juice, the bartender instantly changes into a cactus, making the cowboy rabbid realize it was just a mirage, much to his disappointment. He continues on and then encounters a Native American rabbid (who is a parody of Tonto from the 2013 Lone Ranger film, even with a black chick on the top of his head). He becomes irritated at first, thinking he is another mirage, and kicks him, but he doesn't change into a cactus, making him realize that he is real. He tries to say hello to him at first, but the Indian rabbid doesn't respond to his greeting. Then the Indian rabbid suddenly begins to do all kinds of random dancing around the desert, making the cowboy rabbit think he's crazy. He does manage to make him stop when plays his music box again, then he shows him the nut to see if he can help him find the rocket shopping cart. But the Indian rabbid just eats the nut, but then he chokes on it. The cowboy rabbid does manage to help him and he spits the nut out. The nut rolls away and the cowboy rabbid goes after the nut, but after he picks it up, he manages to spot the rocket shopping cart in the distance by some large boulders and sees the rabbid it belongs to repairing it. The pilot rabbid is almost finished repairing the shopping cart, but when he puts a wheel back on, he realized that he's missing the nut to keep it in place. He becomes upset when he sees this, but then a nut rolls out of nowhere. He is surprised by this for a moment, but becomes happy when he realizes it's the missing nut from his shopping cart. But then someone whistles behind him, then he turns and sees that it's the cowboy rabbit, who's ready to get his revenge on the pilot rabbid for breaking his rocking horse. When the cowboy rabbid reaches for the weapon in his holster, so does the pilot rabbid for his own. The screen widens, depicting the two in a classic wild west suspense building showdown moment. Then they both pull out their weapons, which are revealed to be hair dryers. They each step closer to each other to try and hit the other with their hair dryers, and when they both get right in front of each other, they end up blowing each other's faces with them. After they turn off the dryers, they soon realizes that this is very funny to them and they started laughing and start blowing their hair dryers at themselves for fun. After that, the pilot rabbid tapes the cowboy rabbid's rocking horse head back to it's body, much to the cowboy rabbid's joy. Then the pilot rabbid gets back into his shopping cart and activates the rockets once again, sending him speeding through the desert, only this time he has tied a rope to the cowboy rabbid's rocking horse so he could ride behind him. The episode ends revealing the Indian rabbid holding two black lines to depict a wide screen, then he tosses them away and then immediately breaks into random dancing. Trivia *The chickens made a reappearance after a long hiatus Gallery MOTC.jpg X720-rLd.jpg Maxresdefault-112.jpg MOoJ.jpg 099b2b29-vodvignette16x9810300b9f698411955d37b137c23338dee563f217be7c80a01e044abfa3d1c07.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes